


Impatience

by zonderliing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, nishinoya is really demanding in bed, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya has a special surprise for when Asahi gets home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

Waiting is one of the hardest things for someone as impatient as Nishinoya. However once the lock of the front door finally clicked open and Asahi stepped into the shared apartment, Noya was bouncing up and over to him with a wide smile. 

"Welcome home." He chirped, reaching up to wrap his arms around the others neck, leaning onto his tiptoes as he brought Asahi down into a kiss, which the long haired man gladly returned, soft and sweet.

He dropped his bag beside the door, hands going to his lover’s hips and pulling him closer as the smaller male deepened the kiss. 

"Mm... Asahi..." Noya purred as he slowly relaxed and leaned back to put both feet firmly back on the ground. Now that they were apart the older man could finally take in what the other was wearing, which admittedly, wasn't much. 

Nishinoya was wearing one of his shirts, much too big on him so it drooped down and covered just above Noya’s knees. He wasn't wearing pants which wasn't out of the ordinary but the smile lingering on the younger boys lips meant he was up to something and Asahi nervously licked over his lips. 

"Come on." The libero urged, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and began tugging him towards the bedroom, the tall man swallowing nervously. 

"Noya... I have homework." He tried, though his feet followed the other male despite his excuses. 

Nishinoya looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, pulling his lover into the room and shutting the door behind them. He let go of his hand and walked over to the bed. 

"You can do it later, plus..." He turned around and laid back, pulling the shirt up to expose his throbbing cock, the head swollen and slowly leaking precum onto his stomach. He spread his knees, hands wondering down his chest and to his legs, fingers smearing the lube that slowly dripped from his ass over milky thighs. 

"I've been waiting for you all day." His voice lowered, eyes filled with lust as he licked over his lips, spreading his legs slightly wider in invitation for the other, wanting Asahi to fill the gap between his knees. 

The older man hesitated, watching his lover spread himself to be completely on display. When Asahi didn't immediately jump on him, Nishinoya put his second plan into action. He pulled the shirt up further so it was out of the way, his hands sliding back down his body to between his legs. 

He watched Asahi through lidded eyes, lips wet and parted slightly, letting out quiet moans as his fingers slid over his arousal and began stroking himself. 

"Ah-Asahi..." He moaned, looking down at his lover who still seemed frozen in place. A dark blush flooding over his cheeks, hands twitching at his side, wanting to touch but obviously trying to resist, nearly breaking out in a sweat over his mental argument. 

"Please Asahi, I need you." Noya purred, moving his hands down, one holding his leg open, the other reaching inside himself, fingering the already stretched hole. Lube slowly leaking out as his fingers pressed in, working in two and then three fingers. His head fell back and he moaned, getting lost in the feeling as he fucked himself on his fingers, wet noises filling the quiet room along with Nishinoyas heavy breathing.

He'd been anticipating Asahi coming home from class and he'd been prepping himself all day. The taller man wasn't always around or willing to satisfy Noyas needs so he's gone ahead and bought himself a nice dildo to pass the time. Needless to say it had come in handy many times. 

He'd stretched himself open and fucked himself on that dildo before Asahi had come home, hoping to persuade his boyfriend to fuck him as soon as he walked through the door without the annoying amount of preparation that Asahi was so slow and hesitant to always do. 

"Don't make me wait..." He whined, reaching his fingers deep inside and moaning again, cock steadily dripping onto his chest and making quite a mess.  
Asahi swallowed thickly and took a step forward, his own dick reacting to the sounds and the lewd display of his boyfriend fingering himself. 

He pulled on the front of his pants, pushing them down to expose his dick, hard and eager to be inside his lover. 

He moved on to the bed, Noya pausing his motions and smiling up at his lover. His hands moving to the sheets and clutching them tightly, legs wrapping around the brunette once he was close enough, holding him tight between his legs. 

Asahi leaned down and kissed the smaller male gently on the lips but Noya reached up, holding his head in place as he pressed his tongue into the others mouth, moaning against his lips. 

He pulled away once they were both breathless, rolling his hips up impatiently. He’d been waiting all day for Asahi to get home, he didn’t want to deal with his boyfriends fear or hurting him because now he was ready and waiting for him.

"Fuck me Asahi, fuck me hard." He whispered against the others ear before he relaxed and fell back against the mattress, his thighs squeezing his lover and he rolled his hips up again in encouragement. 

"I'm all prepped for you, it'll go in easy, I promise, come on baby, fuck me." He encouraged, watching how Asahi’s facial expression changed, nearly able to see the gears turning in his head.

The brunette licked over his lips before he positioned himself better and began to ease inside the other. 

Sure enough he met nearly no resistance. Noyas ass accepting his cock with ease, a deep groan coming from the man below. Asahi gently thrust his hips until he was completely inside the other, pausing to let Noya get adjusted but he was already more than ready for more. 

"Stop holding back." He growled, thrusting back against his boyfriend, the brunette letting out a quiet groan at the feeling, Nishinoya’s ass twitching around him, the heat engulfing him and holding him in place. 

He pulled back slowly, sitting up and pulling off his shirt, tossing it to the side before letting himself go and caving in to what Noya really wanted. Who was he kidding, Asahi wanted this just as badly but he was always so scared of hurting his boyfriend. Feeling how easily he was able to slide in this time and how Noya was reacting gave him the confidence to keep going. 

He held down on the Libero’s hips, pulling him back as he thrust forward and Noya threw his head back at the feeling of suddenly being filled again.

Asahi’s cock penetrated him deep, each thrust earning a cry of pleasure. His hands gripping tightly at the sheets, legs tense and clamping down around Asahi as his hips relentlessly thrust against him with enough force to rock the bed against the wall.

"Yes! H-harder Asahi..." Noya cried out, eyes squeezing shut as pleasure flooded through him, cock steadily leaking precum and if Asahi kept this up he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He loved it when his boyfriend finally let loose and fucked him this way. 

The brunette’s fingers dug into the others thighs and hips, sweaty and sliding so he gripped him harder, pulling him to meet every jerk forward. 

He lifted the other boy slightly to change the angle and Noya arched up, hand shooting up to squeeze Asahi’s bicep, needing something to ground himself with every thrust. Overwhelmed by waves of pleasure, drowning in the feeling of his prostate being abused so roughly. 

"Ah! Yes! Asahi..." He moaned, hands and legs trembling as the paced continued, his body wracked with pleasure so great it brought tears to his eyes. 

"Asahi... I'm-" his words breaking off in a cry, his body tensing and the brunette grit his teeth, knowing he wouldn't last much longer either. 

Asahi’s nails raked down Noya’s thighs and he completely lost it, the tingling feeling going straight to his dick and he threw his head back as he came. Spilling out onto his chest in hot spurts, a string of moans falling from his lips. 

His ass clenched down around Asahi’s cock and the pace slowed. 

"Asahi." Noya’s voice was firm despite being breathless. "Come inside me." He stared out at the other, panting and sweaty but his eyes were hard. 

The older man opened his mouth to protest, pulling back already but thick thighs kept him in place, leaving him no room to back away. 

"Come." He demanded, Asahi’s face exploding in the blush, heart throbbing at being ordered around by his boyfriend. 

Noya rolled his hips up, wincing at the over sensitivity but it still felt good. His muscles tightening down on the others cock and Asahi groaned, hanging his head down to hide his eyes as he slowly began moving again. 

He'd already been so close so a couple more thrusts as he was coming, filling Noya with hot cum as he moaned. 

The smaller boy cried out as well, his legs falling apart and collapsing against the bed, feeling thoroughly satisfied. 

Asahi took a deep breath and pulled back, pushing his hair out of his face and moving away to give Noya some space. His own legs felt a little shaky but he relaxed and calmed down not too long after.

"Noya..." He started but as he looked down he noticed that his small boyfriend had already fallen asleep. 

He smiled lovingly, reaching up to bush the few strands of blond out of his face. He leaned down and kissed him, whispering that he loved him before heading into the bathroom to get a warm cloth in order to clean up his snoring boyfriend.


End file.
